


To My Heartbeat Sound

by countingpaperstars



Series: Dog Walker AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Developing Relationship, FLUFF! MUSCLES! DOGS! is this fic's alt title now, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, dog walker!prompto, gladio is smitten, he is a hurricane of dogs, he's a bit of a hopeless romantic, iris is worried her brother is lonely, please imagine gladio holding a tiny fluffball puppy in his big hands, soft!Gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingpaperstars/pseuds/countingpaperstars
Summary: There are paws everywhere, digging into his sternum and gut as he fields off the wet nose pressed to his neck, and there’s laughter behind him - Noctis he’s sure - as the meat is yanked from his hand.“Sorry! Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”Someone lifts the dogs off of him and a hand reaches out to offer assistance as he’s drowned in a waterfall of apologies. Gladio's head is still spinning when he grabs it and looks up into the face of an angel.In which the red string of fate is a dog with a red leash.





	1. Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ this is late, as per tradition I guess aha. I've had this idea in my head for a while and I'm so excited to be able to finally write it out! Please enjoy these fluffy shenanigans. Title is from the song Summer by Calvin Harris.
> 
> Day One: Cooking

The only reason Gladio takes the metro is because he’s late. He glances at his watch and curses, shifting the backpack on his shoulder as he sequesters his precious cargo into his jacket, doing it up enough to hide the ball of fur. It’s not allowed, but he only has a few stops to go and no one spares him a second glance, aside from a business woman who shoots him a glance when he coughs to cover up a noise. He’s tense the whole trip, until he can breathe in the fresh late summer air and shift his secret out of hiding.

Finding the usual spot is a cinch, Gladio weaving his way past the crowds of people out for evening strolls as he avoids the bikes and kids darting about. The heat of the day is finally ebbing away as the sun slips over the crowns of the high rises, the industrial metal releasing the warmth is had absorbed. It’s cooler in the lush foliage of the park - one of Insomnia’s largest, a belt of green set between the heart of the business district and the edges of the citadel inner circle.

All the color and fresh life is a relief to Gladio’s eyes, bright and revitalizing. He craves the further reaches of Lucis beyond the maze of highway and wonders when he’ll be able to convince the others to go camping with him again.

Most of them are already there when he arrives - Noctis sprawled across the gingham blanket with his eyes closed, Luna lounging back against Nyx as he piles gras on her knee, and Ignis already working at the small folding table set up near the grill.

“No Libs or Crowe tonight?”

“Nah, they had to work-” Noctis breaks off, frozen mid-wave as he stares up. “Is that a dog?”

Gladio hikes up the tiny puppy tucked in the crook of his elbow, content to ride along like the pampered pooch she is. “Yep,” he says, gently raising one of her little paws to wave at them, but she’s more interested in nibbling on his finger than saying hello. “Everyone, this is Lilium.”

“Lily,” says Ignis dryly as Gladio sets the backpack down for him to dig through. “How fitting.”

“She’s absolutely adorable,” says Luna. “We’ll have to bring Umbra and Pryna along next time.”

When he steps over to the blanket, Nyx grins up at him cheekily. “Gotta admit, I always pictured if you got a dog it’d be something more… intimidating.”

Running a hand over the white star on Lily’s head, Gladio shrugs. “Iris gave her to me.”

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when she’d asked him to close his eyes and hold out his hands, but it certainly wasn’t a wriggly Shih Tzu puppy small enough to fit in one of his hands.

“To keep you company away from home,” she’d said, as if he’d moved all the way to Lestallum, instead of down near LoHi, with all its neon buzzing lights and street performers. When he’d protested, she shot a pointed look at his cramped apartment, sparse aside from piles of books on the tables and near the bed.

It’s terrifying - cradling something so small, so _fragile,_ in his rough palms - and Gladio knows if he’d insisted Iris would have taken the puppy home instead, but then it’d gone quiet, content to lick over the soft skin of his wrist and he was done for.

His apartment changed rapidly in the space of a few days - his books aligned tidily on his shelves to avoid being chewed or peed on, twin bowls in his kitchenette and a stocked fridge, a fluffy dog bed she ignored in favor of curling up along his warm chest, and an assortment of toys that hurt worse than a Lego to step on during his occasional 2am bathroom runs. 

The responsibility of taking care of another living creature pushed him to take better care of himself and he can’t help but think that may have been Iris’ plan all along. Gone are the days of losing himself entirely in a story that he forgets to eat or nights of coming home from work with barely enough energy to pour hot water into his noodle cup. He wakes up mid-morning to walk her to the nearby block park and then goes for a run afterwards simply because he’s already up - something he hasn’t done since he set out on his own.

Lily pushes him to be _better_ and she makes coming back to his apartment much more bearable, filling up all the empty space with a warm presence he can’t imagine going without.

“Noct, watch her for me?”

He sets her in Noctis’ lap despite his sputtered protests and delights in the way she dives in to make herself at home, mussing up his perfectly styled hair until Luna rescues him.

Laughing, Gladio makes his way over to the grill, falling into tandem as Ignis seasons the meat and vegetable skewers before plopping them over the fire for him to monitor. “Will she be alright while you’re at work?”

Rotating the first round over the grill, Gladio rubs at his scruff. “Once she’s potty trained yeah and I’m with her throughout the day.” He laughs and adds, “Think it’s more about if _I’ll_ be okay while I’m away.”

Ignis hums thoughtfully, but there’s a tilt to his lips that speaks of approval as they turn their conversation to other topics. It’s peaceful out - the grass taken up by others enjoying the fresh air, playing games of frisbee and cards as the trees whisper with the breeze. Crickets have already begun to sing, heralding the arrival of evening. They’ve moved on to the second round of grilling when a shout rises up across the park. 

“SILENE NO!”

Gladio’s sneaking one of the cooled kebabs for a ‘taste test’ when something barrels into him and sends him flying. The sky wheels in a swirl of blue and gold and he stares up at the edges of the trees as he tries to catch his breath. There are paws everywhere, digging into his sternum and gut as he fields off the wet nose pressed to his neck, and there’s laughter behind him - Noctis he’s sure - as the meat is yanked from his hand.

“Sorry! Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

Someone lifts the dogs off of him and a hand reaches out to offer assistance as he’s drowned in a waterfall of apologies. Gladio's head is still spinning when he grabs it and looks up into the face of an angel.

His hair is blonde, soft and feathered as it glows in the light overhead, and freckles span across his nose like constellations. The crooked, nervous grin on his face is brighter than the sun and it’s hard not to notice the biceps that flex and pull as he helps Gladio stand.

“Are you okay?”

Gladio blinks slowly. “Yeah.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to crash your picnic. We’re working on Silene’s manners.” He crosses his arms and stares down at the large Niflheim mountain dog with a red leash at his feet who’s licking her lips. “Aren’t we?”

There’s a pack of six or seven dogs milling about beside him, leashes bunched like balloon strings as they wander about - a few piled in Luna’s lap as she laughs and some playfully wrestling with Lily, who’s tugging on an older dog’s floppy ear. Ignis has taken over the grill, stoutly ignoring his canine audience as he transfers the remaining food to a plate.

“It’s okay,” Gladio says as he gathers his wits. “Seems like you’ve got a lot to handle.”

The boy shrugs, grinning widely as he pats one of the dogs’ heads. “Usually they’re well behaved. I’m Prompto by the way.”

”Gladio.” They shake hands, Prompto's small but strong in his grip, until someone clears their throat pointedly and he launches into brief introductions.

“I don’t suppose you’d care to join us?” asks Ignis, not so much as flinching when Gladio shoots him a look. Normally he'd jump at the chance, revel in the thrilling dance of flirting, but something about Prompto had his heart racing. It feels like the equivalent of casually inviting a god to come down and dine with them on their grass stained blanket.

“Nah.” Prompto shifts the leashes in his hold. “These guys aren’t going to walk themselves.”

“Perhaps next time then,” says Luna as she scratches the scruff of a terrier mix. “We’re here often enough and we’d love the extra company.”

Prompto’s responding smile is blinding. “Hopefully!” He shoots Gladio one last lingering look and rounds up his dogs. “I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, see you.”

Then Prompto’s off, jogging across the field with his pack leading the way. Everyone’s staring at Gladio with varying degrees of amusement and he shifts awkwardly. He knows he's acting unusually, but he'd rather not talk about how awkward he was acting. “What?”

“Nothing,” says Noctis with a fond roll of his eyes and his focus is quickly captured by the food brought over to the blanket.

In the distance, fireflies have started to emerge like glowing embers in the shadows. Lily clambers over to Gladio excitedly and he picks her up as he sighs. Prompto’s no longer visible in the distance and some part of him is gravely disappointed. He should have at least gotten a phone number, or _something._ The flock of butterflies that have moved in are new and he presses a hand to his chest to try and calm them down, feeling ridiculously like the swooning love interest of one of his paperback novels.

Behind him Nyx snorts. “If you don’t get your ass over here I’m gonna eat your share.”

“Like hell you are,” says Gladio and he settles down onto the blanket, tuning into the chatter and trying desperately not to think of Prompto anymore with little success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more dogs and flustered boys! I'd love to hear what you think so far <3
> 
> [tumblr](http://thenameisfame.tumblr.com) | [writing blog](http://countingpaperstars.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/thenameisfame)


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Hey, was wondering if we’d scared you off.” Gladio laughs, the sound a low rumble in his chest, and when he stands Prompto has to look up and up, taking in the waterfall of his chestnut locks which frame the sharp cut of his jaw._
> 
> _“I don’t think you could even if you wanted to.”_
> 
> In which Silene has an excellent memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this next chapter <3 Dedicated to the boss-ass ladies I saw once in San Francisco walking 12-13 dogs each. Mad props to them - when I walk any more than two it's like a ridiculous game of jump rope.
> 
> Day Two: Lost and Found

“Down.”

Silene finally complies, lying down on her belly and looking up at Prompto with her big brown eyes. He has her stay there to let it sink in before giving the release cue and rewarding her with a treat. She slobbers all over his hand, but his attention strays, eyes scanning the breadth of the park he can see from here.

No Gladio.

Of course, it’s not like he expected the others to be there every day. They don’t have daily circuits to run, feet rhythmically hitting the pavement in time to the click of the dogs’ nail in a familiar tune. It’s hard to focus on anything else when he’s with his runners, but his second round is a group of low energy dogs and he utilizes it to keep an eye out.

Before he knew it, the week had gone by with no sign of Gladio or his friends, a strange mix of disappointment and relief twisting in his chest. Although he couldn’t have lingered longer, he wishes he’d at least gotten a phone number, despite the fact that he’d made a bit of an embarrassment out of himself. Lingering fingers of guilt tug at his stomach for how distracted he’d been by the Adonis standing over the grill to realize Silene had slipped loose to crash headfirst into him.

Prompto absently pats her head with a sigh. Their training session has gone better today, and he’d kept a close eye on her. He doesn’t know if he could stand to almost lose her again, can’t begin to bear the thought.

“I think that’s time for today,” he says to Silene, and she cocks her head to watch him pick up his backpack. “One last thing to do while we head back.”

He pulls a stack of papers and a roll of tape out, gathering up Silene’s leash and starting off down the path. She trots along by his side as they go, occasionally pausing to tape a sign to a lamppost. The pictures of the lost dog stare back at him unwaveringly and his chest aches a little, hoping if they spread the word enough that someone will have found it.

The day is warm, the back of Prompto’s hair slicking against his neck as he works, but there’s a decent breeze stirring up the city sounds and birdsongs. He’s got time to grab a late lunch and takes some photos before his evening rounds and he eyes the sparkling water of a nearby pond with interest, wondering if he could catch the way the sunlight bounces off the gentle waves.

Silene yanks on the leash, almost dislodging his stack of papers while Prompto’s distracted, and he struggles to right them as she drags him the opposite direction around a plot of bushes. She pays no heed to his protests or the way he digs in his heels, beelining for a blanket the shade of a leafy tree where someone is lounging.

The first thing Prompto sees is miles and miles of glowing skin, black lines of a tattoo stark where they curl over his arms and shoulder. There’s a book half-open in one hand to mark his place, the other gently petting the small ball of fur curled up on his chest.

His distraction gives Silene enough of an opening to yank him over and chaos ensues as the other puppy notices them, barking loudly as she dashes over to greet them. She barely comes up to Silene’s knees, but it hardly deters her from playfully launching an attack. Gladio startles from his meditative state and Prompto mourns it, right up until their gazes meet and a satisfied grin unfurls across his face instead.

“Hey, was wondering if we’d scared you off.” Gladio laughs, the sound a low rumble in his chest, and when he stands Prompto has to look up and up, taking in the waterfall of his chestnut locks which frame the sharp cut of his jaw.

“I don’t think you could even if you wanted to.”

“Oh?”

There’s an amused glimmer in Gladio’s eyes and Prompto blushes. He hadn’t meant to be so frank, but he rolls with it best he can and gestures to the park around them with an amused smile. “This _is_ my office.”

“How could I forget. Silene right?” He pats her on the head as she noses his pockets for treats, encouraged by her success the time before. “Where’s the rest of your pack?”

“I have different rounds, morning and night. Silene here just finished one of her training sessions.”

“She yours?”

Wilting slightly, Prompto digs out a treat to feed her along with a scratch behind the ear. “Nah, my apartment won’t allow dogs.”

“That’s a shame,” says Gladio, lips tilting down. He bends down to scoop up his puppy and Prompto definitely does _not_ stare at the way his muscles bunch as he does so. “I don’t think I introduced you last time, Prompto this is Lily.”

The sight of Gladio gently waving one of the puppy’s tiny paws is enough to melt Prompto’s heart completely into a puddle. He reaches out to take the paw between his fingers for a shake, cooing when she decides she’d rather greet him with nibbles instead. “What a sweetheart.”

“I don’t suppose you have time to train one more? We could use some more experienced help.”

Prompto hadn’t realized how close they’d come to stand, biting his tongue to prevent himself from agreeing immediately when he looks up into Gladio’s honest eyes. As much as he wants to jump at the chance to see more of him on a personal basis, he’s known the struggle of overcommitting. He runs through his mental schedule for the summer until he’s sure he can handle taking on another client without drowning in stress. Somehow he doesn’t think he’d mind if he were.

“I think that could be arranged,” he says smoothly into the small space between them with a flirtatious smirk. “I’ll give you my card?”

He has to shift the stack of fliers in his arm so he can bring his backpack around enough to dig in the front pocket for his business cards. Their fingers brush when he passes it over, a spark racing along his skin as he pulls away.

“Thanks, I’ll call you.” There’s a beat of silence between them, and Prompto’s sure the conversation is coming to its end when Gladio asks, “What are the flyers for?”

“Oh! Right, here,” says Prompto as he passes one over to him. “Someone brought them into the shelter I volunteer for every now and then. I took some to hang up around the park, spread the word and all.”

“Need any help?”

He really doesn’t, he’s got most of this end of the park and they’re almost at the exit he takes to walk Silene back home, but he recognizes the opportunity for what it is - a chance to spend some more time together before they have to part ways. “Sure, I’d like that.”

It’s worth it, if only for the way Gladio’s entire face lights up like the damn sun. 

“Great,” he says, setting Lily down as he moves to pack up his book and blanket. Prompto tries and fails not to stare at his backside as he does so, accepting his inevitable demise in the wake of this gorgeous man with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Penny for your thoughts?


	3. Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompto shrugs and taps his feet together idly. “Dogs are easier to talk to than people.”_
> 
> _“You’re talking to me just fine,” Gladio points out and when their gazes meet, Prompto’s eyes are soft._
> 
> In which Gladio accepts his doom and Lily learns some new tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scurries in at the last minute* ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ welp, I really fell off the bandwagon with getting these out on time, but never fear I will be finishing this story! hope you guys enjoy this chapter <3
> 
> Day Three: Lesson

The bartop beneath Gladio’s forearms is sturdy and strong as he traces the loops and whorls of the stained wood. He knows it like the back of his hand at this point, down to every nick and chip. It’s a quiet night, the chatter of patrons punctuated by the click of the cue ball in the billard table a familiar soundtrack behind him.

“I thought you had the night off Gladio,” says Crowe when she comes in from the backroom and Nyx snorts.

“He’s _pining._ ”

Crowe stops in her tracks, eyes darting between them before she finishes tying up her hair and collects the empty glass from in front of him with a grin. “This the guy with the dogs?”

When Gladio nods her arches brows shoot up. “Wow, really? He that cute?”

“Was pretty damn good looking, yeah,” says Nyx and laughs when Gladio swings at him half-heartedly. “Relax big buy, he’s all yours.”

A bright, hazy feeling bubbles up in Gladio’s chest, only half due to the warmth of the liquor sitting easy in his stomach. He thinks of Prompto’s golden hair and tan skin from all the hours in the sun, thinks of his boisterous laugh and lazy grin and feels his damn heart just about melt out of his chest. “S’not just that,” he says. “He’s smart and funny and sweet and Lily really seems to like him.”

“Right, _Lily_ really likes him.”

Gladio’s saved from having to swing out again by Crowe who snaps her towel at Nyx’s back. She nudges him out of the way and leans against the bar. “So what’s the problem? It’s not like charm is hard to come by for you.”

There’s no sting to her words, merely a fact based on his track history of flirting, and he shrugs. “Prompto’s different. I’m not exactly aiming for tips,” he says, "and isn’t it a conflict of interest if I’ll be paying him to train Lily? I don’t want him to feel… pressured.”

“Well he certainly wasn’t pressured into making those big googly eyes at you the other night.”

When Gladio makes to grab for him again, Nyx dances out of reach down the bar to help some new customers with their drinks. Satisfaction curls up underneath his embarrassment, unsure why the gibes stir up the low blush along his cheeks.

“I still don’t see the problem,” says Crowe as she organizes the mess left behind in Nyx’s wake with a sigh. “Woo him or whatever, bring him a gift or two as thanks, and then ask him out after he’s done with Lily. If he says no you can always go your separate ways.”

Nyx passes behind her to grab at a bottle. “As if he’d say no.”

The bell on the door rings as a wave of the night crowd piles in from outside. Gladio takes it as his cue to head home, pulling out his wallet to settle his tab and leaving a generous tip for his coworkers as thanks for putting up with his pinning.

When he gets home Lily is waiting for him at the door, head cocked and tail thumping softly against the polished floor. There’s a warm summer breeze on the air when he takes her out for a short potty break before bed, the smell of campfire smoke and hazy warmth on the back of his tongue. A lap around the small block park beside his building is enough for the evening and as he goes about his nightly routine, Lily curls around in a ball smack in the middle of the large bed as if the whole thing belongs to her.

He’s long since relented in plotting to get her to sleep in the still untouched dog bed and never has his home felt as cozy as it does with her small body tucked up beside him. The first week or so, he’d been so afraid that he’d roll over and crush her, but they soon grew accustomed to being in each others’ space. She stretches out languidly when he finally climbs under the covers, paws flexing and relaxing as she settles against him. He presses a gentle finger to the pad of one of her little back foot toe beans and stares at the empty space on the other side of the bed.

Morning dawns in a medley of rose pinks and orange, and Gladio rises with it to take Lily outside once again. By the time they’ve both exercised and eaten there’s still time before their session with Prompto, so Gladio snaps the lead back onto Lily’s collar and leads her through the neighborhood to Ignis’ bakery.

He tucks her up under his arm when they enter, to keep her as much out of mischief as off of the sparkling floor. The buttery scent of pastry baking makes his mouth water knows his appreciation is visible on his face when Ignis gives him an amused look.

“The usual?”

“Nah, something different,” says Gladio, peering over the glass case containing the day’s selection. “A box of the monthly specials I think, and a Snickerdoodle.”

As he goes about rounding up a selection of goodies, Noctis pokes his head out of the back room. “Present for someone special?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

Noctis shrugs. “S’why I asked, isn’t it? Prompto seems cool.”

“Who said they were for him?” asks Gladio and Noctis raises a brow, but says nothing else as a timer calls him back into the back. 

When Ignis rings him up, he reaches under the counter to grab one of the homemade biscuits he’s taken to keeping under the counter for Lily. “Good luck at your lessons.”

Gladio raises Lily in front of his face and pitches his voice higher. “Thanks Iggy!” There’s a snort from the back room as he takes his box and heads back out into the rising heat.

The park is an oasis in the hot metal of the city, Lily set safely on her feet when the pavement gives way to lush grass. It’s at least ten degrees cooler under the shade of the crowded canopy and Gladio breathes a sigh as the breeze cools the damp at the back of his neck. He finds Prompto near the garden they’d run into each other before, his hair nearly blending in against the daffodils.

“Hey!” he calls when he spots them. “What’s in the box?”

“A surprise.”

“Oh?” Prompto beams at him. “For little ol’ me?”

It’s too much for Gladio to handle and he ducks his head sheepishly. “As a thank you, for taking us on so suddenly.”

A hand reaches out to cover his and he looks up into Prompto’s calm smile. “It’s my pleasure,” he says and then squats down to pat Lily on the head where she’s sprawled out in the cool grass. “You ready to learn?”

He stands with a clap. “Okay! Puppies have such a short attention span, so we’ll work on her cues for around fifteen minutes and then we’ll take a break before one more,” he says. “I know it’s pretty short, but I swear it works better than forcing her to sit through a big, long session where she won’t remember anything.”

“You’re the expert,” says Gladio with a reassuring smile, even if he’s a bit disappointed that their time spent together during Lily’s lessons will be short. It’s better than nothing at all though and he’d rather focus on getting her trained before considering anything with Prompto.

They go through some simple cues, working out a praise and reward system. As predicted, Lily’s attention drifts as the time limit approaches and they settle down onto the ground as he and Prompto discuss her home routine. She seems content to lounge across Prompto’s lap, soaking up all his attention like a sponge.

“Oh, I brought these for you.” Gladio sets the box of pastries between them and opens it for Prompto to pick from. “I don’t know what you like, but all of Ignis’ things are good and these two over here are gluten free, if that’s a concern.”

He trails off at Prompto’s wide-eyed look, wondering if maybe he’s overstepped his boundaries already, but then he’s reaching out to select one of the gooey strawberry tarts. “Thank you,” he says with a shy smile. There’s the faintest tinge of red to his cheeks and Gladio stifle a laugh at how similar it is to the fresh fruit. “Share these with me?”

They snack on the treats together in silence, Lily nibbling on a few more of her treats Ignis had slipped into the purchase. Gladio has to avert his eyes when Prompto licks his fingers with a satisfied sigh and flops onto his back.

“So what got you into the dog business?” he asks, focusing on his last pastry.

“Figured since I connect with them I should do what makes me happy.” Prompto shrugs and taps his feet together idly. “Plus they’re easier to talk to than people.”

“You’re talking to me just fine,” Gladio points out and when their gazes meet, Prompto’s eyes are soft.

“Yeah, well… you’re different,” he says and Gladio’s heart pounds in his chest, mouth suddenly dry as the summer day. 

“Good different?”

Prompto nods, the moment stretching and stretching until it snaps with Lily crawling up to flop across his neck. He lets out a choked laugh and Gladio joins along as they both reach out to pet her, fingers accidentally knocking together as they do.

They chat a while longer, about everything and nothing all at once - swapping stories about their friends and craziest customers. Prompto tells him about all the dogs he walks on the regular and Gladio’s content to let him ramble the afternoon away when his phone timer rings out.

“Alright,” he says, plopping Lily back onto the ground before them. “Let’s go back over everything we touched on and then I have to get started on my next round.” He sounds slightly mournful at the prospect, but before Gladio can analysis the meaning of that they review Lily’s cues.

She’s tuckered out by the time they’re done, and he’s quick to scoop her up into his arms for the walk home. Prompto gives her a final pat on the head before glancing up through his lashes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Gladio grins. “You bet.”

They linger, not ready to say goodbye, until another alarm beeps on Prompto’s phone, he waves, and disappears around the bend in the path. In Gladio’s arms, Lily gives a yawn and a stretch, settling in for well deserved nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <33 I'd love to know what you think!


	4. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It’s always hard to let those he’s grown attached to go, but this is… different. Gladio feels less like another cresting wave and more like a steady current._
> 
> In which Prompto takes some advice and shops for something nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') hello I have returned with more heart melting fluff! apologies for such a long wait, I'll try to get the next few chapters out at a more reasonable rate. Promptio week may be long over, but this fic is not! I really hope you enjoy this one, writing it nearly melted me and we get a nice peek into Prompto's side of things!
> 
> Day Four: Flowers

The striped fabric of the umbrella ripples slightly in the breeze, lock chain clanking where it brushes the metal pole. Prompto traces a finger down the side of his glass, relishing the chilled condensation. Late summer always feels a sideways golden, as if the waning light has trapped them in perpetual four o’clock afternoon despite the midday sun shining overhead. Every shade of green and all the blossoms in the pots next to the shop are saturated in a blissful filter of color and Prompto watches as a bumblebee lazily circles one of the hanging baskets.

“Hey.”

Prompto blinks and zones back into the conversation, smiling sheepishly in response to Aranea’s keen gaze. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

Next to him, Cindy stifles a snort, golden curls immaculate despite the sheen of a morning full of hard work under the sun. “She asked how your new client is coming along. Lily was it?”

“It’s going well, we’re pretty much done with the basics,” he says, leaning back in his chair to sip at his straw. “Gladio and Lily are both picking up everything pretty quickly.”

“Then why do you sound like that,” says Aranea, pointedly.

“Like what?”

All it takes is a two perfectly raised brows and Prompto slumps forward, unable to look either of his friends in the eye. “It’s our… last lesson coming up.”

“Aww,” Cindy coos, tossing an arm around his shoulders to pull him in. Prompto doesn’t fight, just lets the familiar smell of oil and sun soothe him. “I’m sure that won’t be the last you see of them. Lily must be a cutie for you to be so worked up.”

When Aranea peers over the top of her sunglasses, her eyes sparkle with amusement. “I’m not sure Lily is the one he’s most upset about.”

“Lily _is_ cute,” says Prompto.

“But?”

“There’s no but.”

Cindy snorts. “Is there an ‘and’?”

With a sigh, Prompto tries to collect all his thoughts from the past few weeks. Sussing out his feelings into thoughts is always harder than just acting on them, but it helps to communicate these things - at least to those who’s insight he values the most. “And I’m gonna miss her,” he says, and then quieter, “Gladio too.”

His friends pause, exchanging glances across the rims of their cups. It isn’t like Prompto to be so hung up on someone. Overall, he’s content to mingle through the streams of people and dogs that come in and out of his life and schedule - as long as he has his constant rocks, Aranea and Cindy, then he can weather any stream. It’s always hard to let those he’s grown attached to go, but this is… different. Gladio feels less like another cresting wave and more like a steady current.

“Okay, this is what you’re going to do.” Cindy sends off a rapidfire text, Prompto’s phone beeping a few seconds later with a shared map. “Go here and ask them to fix you up with something. Say Cindy sent you.”

Prompto pulls up the location and frowns. “Are you sure?”

“The answer will always be no unless you ask,” says Aranea, and that’s the end of that. The rest of the afternoon passes in a haze and something settles inside of Prompto now that he has the first foundations for a plan of action.

The morning before his final lesson with Gladio and Lily, Prompto wakes up early enough to swing by the shop Cindy had recommended. The outside is quaint - a hanging wooden sign embossed with curling script, large window showcasing several fresh arrangements, and an old, porcelain bathtub repurposed into a flower box full of a rainbow of blooms dancing in the breeze.

A tinkling bell announces his arrival and the scent of fresh flowers envelops him. There are displays set up around the room, prearranged bouquets all bundled and ready to be given away, and a young girl sits perched behind the counter, though she hops up when he steps inside.

“Hi there! Welcome to Holly’s Arrangements,” she says, voice lilting sweetly. “How may I help you today?”

“Uh, Cindy sent me?” he offers awkwardly. “She said you could fix something up for me?” It’s hard not to feel out of his depth in a sea of flowers, but he sucks it up - if anyone deserves more than a hapless afterthought it’s Gladio.

“Well, I certainly can help with that. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Iris.”

When he shakes her outstretched hand, he’s stunned by the strength of her grip. There’s something familiar in her stance - the confident set of her shoulders, cropped brown hair and sparkling honey gold eyes - and it isn’t until she grins that it clicks into place. 

He flounders, wondering whether or not to risk further embarrassment if he’s wrong. “Do you by chance have an older brother named Gladio?”

She blinks, face scrunching in thought as she gives him a more thorough once over. Prompto fidgets restlessly and then her grin returns, a sly glint sparkling in those Amicitia eyes. “Ohh,” she says, knowingly. “You’re Prompto, hmm?”

He doesn’t know what to think of that. “You know my name?”

“‘Course I do!” she laughs, but offers no further explanation. “I know why you’re here, just wait and I’ll get something together.”

Unsure of how to address the situation, Prompto leans his elbows against the counter as Iris disappears into the back room. There’s a steady stream of noise - the thwump of fridge doors opening, the snip of scissors, the crinkle of tissue paper - and Prompto allows his thoughts to drift as he waits.

Iris knows exactly who he is, which means… Gladio must have told her, right? Or Cindy - he guesses she’s an option too, but something tells him that’s not the right answer. Cindy would have mentioned it beforehand if she knew just who was working here.

Before long, Iris emerges bearing a modestly sized bouquet full of soft orange, yellow, and white - the the dawn of a new day nestled in the green of fresh life. She sets it on the counter, watching his reaction with a small smile.

“Daffodils,” she says, pointing to the spouted flower, “Tulips, and Lily of the Valley.”

Prompto has no idea what they mean, but they look pretty together, and he trusts Iris’ judgement if she’s anything like her brother. He pays for the arrangement, the nervous fluttering in his chest slowly beginning to build once the flowers are in hand. There’s no hiding anything now, not with how much he stands out holding this bouquet.

“Don’t worry,” says Iris with a cheeky wink. “He’s going to love them. I would know.” 

He gently brushes one of the blooms with his finger. “Thank you, Iris.”

“My pleasure,” she says, hands on her hips. “Now get going, I expect to see you again sometime soon.”

Spluttering, Prompto’s face burns bright red under Iris’ laughter. “Astrals, you’re just as bad as he is.” She laughs in lieu of a goodbye and ushers him out the door.

When he checks his phone, he realizes he has just enough time to make it to the park and hustles over, occupying his mind with running through his line up for his schedule to avoid making his nerves worse. Despite his efforts, his heart still leaps into his throat when he sees Gladio across the way.

He hurries over, not wanting to be spotted too far away with such a bright arrangement. Thankfully, Gladio has his back to him and when Prompto draws closer he hears him talking softly to Lily in his arms.

“Gladio-”

Prompto trails off when he spins around, holding their bouquets in a mirror image of each other. He stares with wide eyes, unable to speak, and only Lily seems eager to break the surprised silence, wriggling and yapping in Gladio’s arm when she sees Prompto.

“Are those… for me?” Gladio asks, his ears tinged a cute pink. When Prompto nods eagerly, he laughs full heartedly, eyes scrunched adorably and face lighting up with happiness. He’s beautiful, and the words clog Prompto’s throat before he can swallow them.

“Will you go on a date with me?” he blurts out, Gladio’s laughter cutting off in surprise. Prompto would smother himself in his flowers if he weren’t afraid of ruining them.

When he glances up, Gladio is smiling - a soft, gentle thing - and says, “You beat me to it.”

They bashfully trade bouquets and Prompto’s cheeks are on fire, gaze lost in deep purples and pinks of his own bouquet - he thinks a few of them are Gladiolus, but it’s not his forte and he resigns to moogling it later. Lily is passed over along with them and in her excitement she smothers Prompto’s neck in sweet kisses. He touches his lips against her head, cradling her close to his chest as he watches Gladio admire his own flowers, long lashes brushing his cheek as he tucks a strand of hair behind his ear.

The nerves bundled in his chest take root and sprout into something new - hesitant and new - and when their eyes meet across the flowers, he knows he’ll do whatever he can to keep Gladio’s soft smile in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have time, I'd love to know your thoughts on this story! Thank you all so much for reading <33 We have a few more shenanigans to get through before the conclusion :D


	5. Putting On a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It’s different seeing Prompto out of the light of day. Gladio wants to see him every way possible - summer, fall, winter, spring; day, night, and in between. He wants to see every version, every side of him, and is determined to have the chance._
> 
> In which Gladio introduces Prompto to a few of his friends and Lily shows them what she can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO this chapter is very, very s o f t, so be prepared for lots of fluff and melting <3 I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Day Five: Putting On a Show

"So where's this boy of yours?"

Gladio grimaces at Nyx’s question, craning his neck to scan the park around them. Autumn is fast approaching, a chilly breeze swirling a few colored leaves like brittle moths in the wind. Soon they'll have to move their picnics inside, most likely to Nyx and Luna's as their house is large enough to accommodate them all. A few other people are out enjoying the last gasp of summer, but no Prompto.

He pulls out his phone, aware of his friends watching him as he checks the time and then their messages to make sure he sent the correct location. Prompto's enthusiastic response is still sitting in his inbox.

"I'll be right back," he says, and stands from the blanket. Noctis lazily lifts a hand in acknowledgement before tucking it back into the pocket of his hoodie.

There are two public transport stations near the park and Gladio heads for the South one, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of bright blonde hair or freckles. 

The last few weeks have flown by in a haze of smiles and warm weather and Gladio can still hardly believe his luck. With Prompto everything feels easy. Every second they’ve spent together is etched into Gladio's memory like a permanent fixture, all yellow light and bright smiles, as if there’d never been room for anything else.

But now the lessons are over and Lily is officially a beginner trainee graduate, which is why the nerves roll uneasily in his stomach at Prompto's uncharacteristic lateness. He’d at least send a heads up. What if he decided he didn't actually want to date or had been humoring Gladio the whole time? The flowers they’d exchanged said differently, but the doubts still crowded in his mind. What if he'd just been kidding himself when he thought they had something special between them?

A glimpse of yellow pulls his worries straight out of sight.

"Prom?"

Prompto whips around from where he’d been pacing, a guilty look on his face.

"I came to see if you got lost,” says Gladio. “You okay?”

"Yeah," says Prompto, but his voice squeaks in the middle. "I'm just... nervous to meet your friends again. For real this time."

Gladio smiles warm and affectionate, the fondness burning away anything negative trying to take root in his chest. They’re standing by the bushes they always met at for Lily’s lessons, and the last few weeks play through his mind like a movie reel. “What are you nervous for?”

Prompto slants his gaze to the ground. “What if they don’t like me?”

"They'll like you because they know I do. As if they didn't already like you before all this," says Gladio, gesturing between them. "And I'll be there."

He holds out his hand in offering and after a beat, Prompto slips his fingers in between his. Gladio lifts their hands to press his lips against the back of his softly, never breaking their shared gaze and smirking at the blush that ravages Prompto's cheeks. He’s prepared to start listing all the reasons his friends will love him - verging on the dangerous territory of things _he_ loves about him, which would never end - but the lively glint has returned to Prompto’s eyes and he tugs them down the path.

They hold hands all the way back to the picnic, evening spilling like dark ink across the sky. It’s different seeing Prompto out of the light of day. Gladio wants to see him every way possible - summer, fall, winter, spring; day, night, and in between. He wants to see every version, every side of him, and is determined to have the chance.

When they come into view of the others Prompto lets go of his hand, but Noctis shoots them a knowing look.

"So this is the infamous Prompto," says Crowe with a grin. "I'm Crowe, I work at the bar with this lug." She sticks her hand out for a tight handshake as they sit down and Lily waddles over to plop in Prompto's lap the second she spots him. “We’ve heard so much about you.”

Prompto laughs, eyes darting to all the faces in the group. “Good things I hope.”

“All good things,” says Crowe with a softer grin that eases some tension out of Prompto’s shoulders. “In fact, he wouldn’t shut up about you. I swear our shifts turned into open mic poetry nights.”

“Oi.” Gladio kicks the heel of her boot in jest and Prompto flushes, looking pleased.

"We're so happy you've joined us today," says Luna. It's hard for her to lean forward with two dogs lying their snouts on her legs, so she offers a small wave. "I'm Lunafreya, and this is my partner Nyx and our two dogs Umbra and Pryna."

Reaching out a hand, Prompto allows the dogs to smell him and scratches behind Pryna’s ear when she rolls closer to him. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Ignis introduces himself as he passes over a plate laden with food. "And this is Noctis,” he says, gesturing to where he’s slumped beside him. “We've known Gladio since childhood through our families”

Leaning in conspiratorially, Noctis whispers loudly behind his hand. "So if you need any blackmail in the form of baby pictures you know where to find me.”

Gladio rolls his eyes but smiles at Prompto’s reigned in interest. 

“Usually there’s one more of us,” says Crowe, “but Libertus got stuck with tonight’s shift again. I swear the next board game night is going to have to cater to his schedule first or we’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Speaking of games,” says Noctis with a grin. “Prompto, do you like King’s Knight?”

It’s almost terrifying out full and light Gladio’s heart feels, watching his friends bicker and banter as they all exchange usernames to team up for campaigns. He’d been nervous to introduce Prompto to his favorite people - sans his family, but that’s a challenge for another day - but the two worlds have merged with little fanfare, as if they’d always been on course to collide. He lets himself sink into the feeling, setting aside his reservations every time their fingers brush.

"I want to see what Lily learned!" says Crowe.

Nyx toasts his beer bottle. “Yeah come on, give us a show,” he says and Gladio laughs, standing up to pluck a disgruntled Lily moved from her cozy spot in Prompto's lap.

They run through her itinerary of ticks, starting from the basics and working up to a few of the more complex ones. It takes her a few tries to roll over, legs kicking wildly in the air, but when she succeeds everyone cheers.

"What a smart little lady," says Luna and Nyx reaches over to ruffle her ears. Umbra bounds over for a round of playful tussling and Pryna watches on in interest from Luna's lap.

Plopping down on the blanket, Gladio knocks Prompto's shoulder with his gently. "It's all thanks to Prom."

Prompto ducks his head shyly and shrugs.

Lamps flicker on along the paths, like clusters of fireflies gathered to light the way. Crickets chirp in an earnest chorus and Gladio itches idly at a bug bite before standing to help pack up the food for the night. He feels heavy and sated, limbs warm and buzzing with something close to bliss.

He lugs the cooler back to Noctis’ car, followed closely by a few others packing away their things. When he returns to their spot night has fully awoken, the canopy of leaves shielding the park from the worst of Insomnia’s bright city lights.

“He truly admires you,” comes a voice and Gladio stops in his tracks behind a tree. He peeks around the bark to see Ignis regarding a hesitant Prompto. He should leave, turn around and double back, but he finds his feet rooted to the ground.

“What?”

“Gladio has always found the happy sides in things, if only out of some sense of duty to be strong for everyone else, but lately he’s been rather… lackluster.”

In the shadows Gladio grimaces. He thought he’d been hiding it better.

“I was worried,” Ignis continues, “but Lily brought about a change for the better I believe. And you.”

Prompto splutters incredulously. “Me?”

“It’s as if he’s finally allowing himself to be happy and settling into it sincerely,” says Ignis, in the brand of blunt honestly Gladio has come to respect. He holds his breath when it falls silent between them. “Apologies if I’ve made you uncomfortable, it wasn’t my intention. You seem decent Prompto. Good for him.”

“I think you’ve got it wrong,” says Prompto and Gladio’s heart crashes, only to shoot into his throat “If anything, Gladio’s the one who’s good for me. I never knew I could feel this way.”

Gladio abruptly turns around, cheeks hot and pulse thrumming. He’s already stayed too long, had one heart attack deserving of an eavesdropper, and anything further Prompto may have to say he wants to hear from the source in his own time.

He circles around and meets Luna and Nyx along the way, following them as the dogs race ahead to herald their return. The night ties up with a flurry of exchanged numbers and promises of getting together again as everyone trickles away with goodbyes of their own.

Lily is sound asleep in the grass when Prompto picks her up, cradling her in his arms like a baby as he coos. Gladio's heart melts in a puddle around his ribcage and when Prompto meets his eyes he grins sheepishly.

"You have weekends off, yeah?"

"Usually," says Prompto, looking up from under his eyelashes.

Gladio reaches out, skating the tips of his fingers along Prompto's forearm with a barely-there touch until their hands meet. "Lunch tomorrow? With me?"

Despite Prompto having been the first to ask, Gladio’s pulse is a barreling freight train within his body. Their smiles meet, a bridge between them brimming with possibility for the future - for a future with _them._

Prompto balances Lily between them in the crook of his arm and twists their fingers together. "I'd love to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I'd love to know if you liked it down below <33


	6. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Thought we’d agreed to meet up at my place?”_
> 
> _Turning in his arms, Prompto wraps his arms around Gladio’s neck. “Couldn’t wait that long,” he murmurs and their lips draw together like twin stars caught in each other’s gravity._
> 
> In which Prompto's tired of being interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write chapters for this fic I swear I spend hours crying over pages of shih tzu pics and gifs! Please see [here](https://media.giphy.com/media/py4KSU7RuNj9e/giphy.gif) and [here](https://scontent.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-0/p280x280/48269146_600582770402337_117413552490283008_n.jpg?_nc_cat=104&_nc_ad=z-m&_nc_cid=0&_nc_ht=scontent.xx&oh=6fddfe81209dac160e7c87f901fa4f0f&oe=5C8F8E4E) for reference ;; so cute! No rating change for this chapter - I did consider it, but I decided I want this fic to focus on the fluff. That being said, if you'd be interested in a more heated continuation of this chapter let me know and I may post it as an extra oneshot in the future! Hope you guys enjoy~
> 
> Day Six: Breaking Point  
> 

Before he knows it, Prompto’s knee deep in Insomnia’s autumn leaves. They crunch beneath his feet, a constant concrete soundtrack during his daily rounds. Business hardly slows with the season change, the fast pace keeping him warm as the dogs shake the haze of summer free from their scruff. Before he knows it, weeks flip by like pages in a book, his hours full of dogs and friends and _Gladio._

Prompto pulls his coat tighter to shield himself from the wind’s sharp edge. When he breathes, he catches the faint musk wafting from his scarf - Gladio’s scarf. He has yet to return it; reluctant to hand over the memory of Gladio wrapping it behind his neck, pulling him up on his tiptoes for a goodnight kiss. A smile tugs at his lips and he tucks it into the soft fabric.

As the nights darken more and more, he’s grateful to have Gladio’s company to stave off his regular seasonal bouts of restlessness. He’d been tentative at first, worried Gladio’s friends would disapprove or that he would soon bore of him, but his genuine smile never waned and Prompto found himself sinking into the reassuring warmth.

Only one remaining worry has yet to let go, jittery in his veins as he makes his way through the thinning, late-night crowd. He knows it’s no one’s fault, not truly, but it’s frustrating how hard it is to be _alone_ together with constant interruptions.

Prompto kicks at a soggy leaf. Everything from building fire alarms and nosy roommates to misaligned work and sleep schedules seem determined to put a stop to anything past PG kissing. He knows it isn’t for lack of trying and even though Gladio seems interested, uncertainty still creeps uninvited under Prompto’s skin. He reminds himself the most recent attempt had been stopped by no one other than himself.

_“Wait, wait. Stop.”_

_Gladio pulls away from where he was trailing open-mouthed kisses along the line of his throat and Prompto bites back a whine at the space between them, despite having been the one to ask for it. He can hardly concentrate with Gladio’s reddened lips just out of reach._

_“What’s wrong?” Gladio asks. “Did I do something?”_

_“No, no, it’s just-” Prompto pauses, hands twisting in the warm flannel sheets beneath him. He wants nothing more than to roll Gladio into them until they’re short of breath and fully sated but… “I can’t with Lily right there.”_

_They both glance to the side where she’s sitting in the doorway, head tilted to the side and watching with wide eyes. Prompto looks away, a rush of embarrassment flooding bright red across his cheeks. He knows she doesn’t know any better, but still._

_Thankfully, Gladio says noting of the sort, merely untangling their limbs as he stands. Lily rises to her feet to greet him, wagging her tail as he pats her head softly before ushering her back to close the door. He turns back to Prompto, who’s propped up on his elbows to watch._

_“Better?”_

_Prompto grins and is about to invite him back to bed when loud scratching at the door cuts him off. Lily follows up her attempt to enter with a heart-breaking whine and they both wince._

_“She sounds so sad,” he says instead, and offers up a pout. Gladio laughs and brings a hand to his head as he opens the door._

Needless to say, nothing below the belt occured that night (though Prompto can hardly complain about getting to cuddle both Lily _and_ Gladio in consolation). This time would be different.

Prompto skips around the corner, low simmering in his stomach as the neon lights of the bar come into view. Tonight would be different.

The evening drink crowd is winding down when he enters, patrons keeping to themselves at tables or finishing up their final round of pool at the billiards table. Gladio’s nowhere to be seen behind the bar, the position filled instead by a familiar face.

“Don’t they ever give you the night off?”

Libertus looks up from the glasses he’d been rinsing with a cocked eyebrow and grins, eyes glinting as he leans across the bar.

“Course they do,” he says, “but someone’s gotta make up for all the mischief the others get up to.” At Prompto’s sheepish smile he laughs and steps around to edge the lingering customers out the door. 

Prompto leans against the bar, chin propped in hand as he traces the grain patterns in the wood. He nearly jumps out of his skin when a hand settles at his waist, but the familiar touch has him leaning back into Gladio’s hold.

“Hey big guy.”

“Sweetheart,” says Gladio and Prompto does his very best not to melt into a puddle on the floor. Libertus wouldn’t be too happy about the mess. “Thought we’d agreed to meet up at my place?”

Turning in his arms, Prompto wraps his arms around Gladio’s neck. “Couldn’t wait that long,” he murmurs and their lips draw together like twin stars caught in each other’s gravity.

It’s slow and steady; a smouldering passion rising up between their beating hearts, like magma pulsing beneath a volcano laid dormant for far too long. Prompto swears he can taste their future, their home. Gladio’s hand slides down Prompto’s back to clutch at his hips and their kiss dissolves into something sharp and urgent. Reaching up to grip Gladio’s hair, Prompto drags his tongue along his lip. He draws a soft noise from him and promptly forgets everything - his name, his job, and the stars above. All that exists is Gladio and this moment pressed between them.

Someone clearing their throat snaps them free, lips drawing apart with a smack. Libertus stands with a broom in hand, hip cocked and an unamused look on his face. Only the barest twitch of his lips betrays his amusement. “Take it somewhere else. Some of us have a job to work at this bar you know.”

Gladio snorts. “As if you’re a saint yourself.”

Rolling his eyes, Libertus brushes at them with the broom. “Get out of here, I’ll finish up.”

“Are you sure?” asks Gladio, his hand tightening on Prompto’s hip.

“You can cover me next time I have a date.”

“Deal.”

With one arm hastily stuffed into his coat, Gladio uses his free hand to lead Prompto along to the door. He barely manages to get in a wave to Libertus before he’s yanked outside. The world spins as he’s whirled around the corner and pressed against the cold brick wall.

The streets are empty, quiet as Gladio towers over him. His hair falls around them like a curtain and Prompto can’t help the flutter of his breath at the darkened look in his eyes. A hand slips up under Prompto’s jacket, Gladio’s warm fingers spanning across the staircase of his ribs.

“Lily’s with Iris?” he asks, breathless when Gladio leans down to feather a kiss below his jaw.

“All settled,” Gladio says. His voice rumbles deep against Prompto’s throat. “Apartment’s all ours.” He bites down and Prompto reaches up to grip his shoulders, head pressing against the wall as he tries to staunch the wildfire burning in his veins. 

“We should head over there,” he gasps. “It’d be a shame to let it go to waste.”

Gladio pulls back, eyes glimmering in the dim street lamps. “Guess so,” he says and neatly adjusts the scarf on Prompto’s neck to cover his mark. He offers out his hand. “Ready?”

When Prompto tucks his hand in his, Gladio tugs him along at a brisk speed and he can’t help grinning to himself, nose tucked into the scarf as they hurry down the street. His heart beats in time with each step, the last fingers of worry dripping off in the shadows of the streetlamps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the last chapter drafted and my goal is to get it out before new years! Until then, let me know what you thoughts? Thank you for reading <3


	7. Better Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompto’s laugh shakes through both of them, sweeter than any candy Gladio’s indulged in._
> 
> In which we reach the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy end of 2018! This is my last published work of the year and what better note to end on than some heart-melting sap? This chapter is shorter than the others, but it's more of an epilogue than anything. These sweet boys deserve the best! Hope you have a happy new year and I'll see you on the other side!
> 
> EDIT: hanabiangel was so sweet and drew a super cute picture inspired by this story! You can see it [here!!](http://hanabiangel.tumblr.com/post/182793779192/thank-you-countingpaperstars-for-being-so-sweet)
> 
> Day Seven: Better Together  
> Enjoy~

Gladio lets out a sigh of relief as the door shuts closed behind him. He shakes out his coat and slips out of his shoes, grateful for the warmth melting the chill of winter from his fingers and ears. Music filters down the hall from where golden light spills through the kitchen archway, a gentle voice harmonizing along with it.

There’s no welcome committee at the door to greet him - no nails skittering across the wood in excitement followed by a soft bark - and he frowns, peeking into the living room on his way past. Conked out on the couch is Lily, rolled on her back with her paws in the air, and the sight soothes the worry from his mind. The tempting smell from the kitchen becomes too strong to resist and he tiptoes around the corner.

Over the stove stands Prompto, hair pushed back with a chocobo patterned headband as he stirs a pot. His hips are swaying to the beat, sweatpants rolled over his bare feet, and the surge of light bubbling up in Gladio’s chest seizes his lungs so tight his breath stutters.

He lets his footsteps fall harder, so as not to cause an unwanted cooking accident, and when Prompto’s tune cuts off he swoops in to wrap his arms around his waist. Prompto’s laugh shakes through both of them, sweeter than any candy Gladio’s indulged in.

Gladio noses along the stretched neckline of Prompto’s sweater, kissing the curve of his shoulder. “Smells good,” he says, words muffled against his skin.

“Sure hope so,” says Prompto, leaning back into his hold. “Should be ready in a bit.” He tilts his head around and Gladio ducks down to meet him in a tender kiss. When they pull away, Prompto’s eyes sparkle in a way that swells Gladio’s heart to the point of bursting as he says, “Welcome home.”

Pattering feet pull him away from the spell, barely leaving him enough time to brace against Lily barreling into his legs. She’s larger now, grown into her paws and sure of how to use them, but she still fits in Gladio’s hands when he bends to pick her up. Prompto turns down the heat on the stove before turning to embrace them both.

Lily licks at their cheeks in turn, overwhelmed by the possibilities and squirming in Gladio’s hold. They laugh together, and Prompto scratches beneath her chin. 

“Someone’s happy to see you,” he says, grinning cheekily and Gladio ducks down to kiss the corner of it. 

“Love you,” he whispers against Prompto’s skin.

He thinks of how empty his apartment had been months before and how much it had changed - the dog toys scattered across the floor, the mix of shoes scattered in the entryway, the mix of their books and video games piled about the living room, the kitchen full of herb and spice _._

Lily tucks he head beneath his chin while Prompto stares up at him like he hung the moon itself and Gladio makes a note to thank his sister again soon.

The empty spaces in his life have filled to the top with warmth and family and _home_ and he knows there’s no better place for home to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking through me finally finishing this even though this fanweek ended months ago ahaha you all are so sweet ;; Also, I _am_ still wanting to write a nsfw continuation of the last chapter, so I made this into a series if you want to subscribe and be notified when I post it  <3 If you enjoyed this story, let me know your thoughts down below!
> 
> [tumblr](http://thenameisfame.tumblr.com) | [writing blog](http://countingpaperstars.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/thenameisfame)


End file.
